powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Mason Truman
Colonel Mason Truman is the man in charge of all the defense of Corinth City. He was in charge of the final battle against the attacking Venjix forces, just before everyone managed to escape into the city. He had two sons, Marcus & Scott, both fighting in the Air Support division. Colonel Truman always favored Marcus, and never thought that Scott was ready to fight the hard fights. He even ordered him to stay out of his brother's way in the final fight for Corinth. However, during the battle, only Scott Truman survived. With Scott serving as the Red Ranger, he took it upon himself to journey outside of the city, in order to retrieve a part needed for the Croc Carrier Zord to function. In doing so, Scott also found the Recommendation Letter Marcus had written for Colonel Truman. When the Colonel read the letter, he found that Marcus believed in Scott and was going to recommend him for leader of the Second Eagle Squad. The Colonel is a very tuff as nails kind of guy and does not show emotion. While keeping Corinth City safe, he also remains in contact with Doctor K, so that the RPM team can protect the city as well. Later, Colonel Truman's men were able to locate a laptop computer in the Alphabet Soup dumping grounds. When Truman watched the video file on that laptop he learned that Dr. K was the one responsible for creating and releasing the Venjix Virus. When the colonel came to try and arrest Doctor K, she went on the run to keep herself safe & still be able to help the Rangers. Eventually Colonel Truman found Doc K, but he realized that humans make mistakes, and if not given the chance to make up for those mistakes, we all pay twice the price. After helping the Rangers secure the PaleoMax Megazord, Colonel Truman returned Dr. K to the Ranger's base and gave her a full pardon. He explained that one can not continue to live in the past. As time started to run out for Dillon, Scott tried to convince his father that they could no longer just sit inside Corinth, they needed to take the fight to Venjix. However, Colonel Truman still refused to allow this to happen, that is until Hicks tried to blast Colonel Truman. Scott was able to save his father, and everyone soon learned that Hicks was a Hybrid just like Dillon, who had been activated early. Realizing that his son was right, Colonel Truman allowed Scott to lay out the plan for how the attack on Venjix would proceed. As everyone was moving into position, Tenaya 15 set off the Magnetic Pulse that then activated all the Hybrids inside Corinth, including Dillon & Vasquez. Before Colonel Truman could do anything, Venjix & his Grinders entered the command tower and took control. With himself and many other citizens of Corinth captured, Colonel Truman somehow managed to send a distress call to Scott's Morpher. Scott, Flynn and Summer rushed to the location and started rescuing the citizens. It was Scott that saved his father. After the final battle was won and Venjix was gone, the Corinth City forces began exiting the dome to begin exploring. Colonel Truman then offered Scott the position of Leader of the Eagle Squadron, telling him that there was no better man for the job. Scott happily accepted the position.